


From the Diary of Alexis Chase

by AmberlyNightengale



Series: Alexis Chase [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Hints for future crossover, Ilvermorny, Underdog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberlyNightengale/pseuds/AmberlyNightengale
Summary: Lexi is a normal girl... mostly. She has a great family, she's the nerd who seems oblivious to the bullies... Her life is pretty good, as long as she ignores the fact that she's never lasted two years at the same school.But what does it mean when owls start following her everywhere?
Series: Alexis Chase [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840459
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**January 6**

Let me just make one thing clear right away. I wouldn’t normally be keeping a journal, but this project is half my overall grade for English this semester, so don’t expect too much more than one entry per month. If I can even make myself do that much.

My name is Alexis Minerva Chase. Yeah, I know, the middle name’s a little weird. I don’t understand why my parents named me after a Roman goddess, but at least it’s not Bertha or Edna or another embarrassing old lady name like that.

I guess my middle name is kind of fitting, actually. Minerva was the Roman goddess of wisdom, and I could definitely be considered wise.

I’m abnormally intelligent for my age. Emphasis on “abnormal.” People always get confused when I tell them that I’m ten and a half because I’m in the eighth grade. The first grades I skipped were kindergarten and first. After I blew my preschool teacher away with my memorization of the periodic table, I went straight to second grade at age five and was still at the top of the class. Eventually, my parents decided I wasn’t being “challenged” enough, so I skipped sixth grade, too, and here I am now.

Being four years younger than everyone else in my class obviously has its drawbacks. My classmates pick on me all the time because I’m younger and for being smart. I think it’s hilarious that students try to abuse their more intelligent comrades when they should be begging them for help to be more like them. In college, the bullies will be running to me, pleading for me to do their homework for them.

I can’t wait until college.

For now, though, I try to put up with the abuse. I have no friends, but I’ve always been a loner. You have to be, in my situation. I may be the class genius, but I also have near-uncontrollable ADHD and a very quick temper. I’m already pretty impulsive, but sometimes, when the bullying scratches a little too hard at me… well, I just snap. That, combined with the funny things that sometimes happen around me, has resulted in my inability to attend the same school two years in a row. This is my fifth school in five years, and though I haven’t been expelled from Carol Middle School yet, I don’t want to jinx myself.

Unfortunately for my social life, my reputation precedes me. No one wants to associate themselves with the nerd who can’t stay in school, so I’ve always been alone. Fine by me. I have too much human contact at home.

I have only one younger brother, but he might as well be five individual people. He eats like a bear before hibernation, except year-round, and I like to say that he learned his “inside voice” in a helicopter surrounded by running chainsaws.

But Connor’s hardly the biggest problem. My cousin Brian lives with us, which wouldn’t be such an issue, except he’s like 28 with no job and thinks HE’S the boss of the house instead of my dad. I don’t understand why Dad lets him try and boss us all around, and I’m impatiently waiting for him to crack and just strangle Brian. I plan on helping by pinning our victim down. Ah, that’ll be fun.  _ Quit struggling, it’ll hurt less if you just surrender… _

Sorry. Got lost in that fantasy. Ideas as beautiful as that tend to distract me.

So anyway, now you know a little bit about me since I’ve filled this up with a bunch of useless writing. Yay, class credits! Expect a lot more of this in the future. I don’t think Mrs. Otto really needs a super deep insight into my personal life.

By the way, I prefer to be called Lexi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexi documents strange occurrences from throughout her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Sorry the last chapter didn't really include a lot of Harry Potter content; this book won't contain any obvious Harry Potter stuff until the end. But that's what the next book is for! Please enjoy!

**February 9**

It’s a good thing Mrs. Otto admitted that she doesn’t actually read these things, because stuff’s been happening that I really need to talk about (or write about), and I think it should probably stay secret. And aren’t journals supposed to be full of nothing  _ but _ secrets?

Weird stuff has been happening around me my entire life. It never makes any sense, but it’s been happening a lot more often in recent times, and I’ve begun to notice a pattern between events.

For example, a few months ago, Brian was being a real jerk to my dad, and I was wishing that he’d just get what he deserved for once. Eventually, he started to head toward his den in the basement, and I imagined him ending up in the hospital for a couple of months so we could get a break from his crap-itude. A few seconds later, there was a huge crashing sound on the stairs, and Brian started yelling and cursing. He said he’d been pushed, but that was impossible because Dad and I were the only ones home, and as much as I would have liked to take responsibility, I was standing right there with Dad. Brian had cracked his femur and was hospitalized for two and a half months.

That’s not even the weirdest incident. Another time, Coach Wilson decided I hadn’t “dressed down” enough for gym and tried to force me into this disgusting tee that looked and smelled like someone had puked on it in the fifties and not washed it since. She kept trying to force it over my head, and I kept struggling, but it seemed like the more we wrestled, the harder it was to fit my head through the hole at the top. We finally looked at it, and it was small enough to fit a Barbie doll, but certainly not me.

And then there was that day with Peggy Hill in the third grade. Peggy was the class bully, and she had this annoying habit of chewing her bubble gum ridiculously loudly as she wedgied the littler kids. When she targeted me, I just thought,  _ I will not let this brat push me around. _ I got really mad, and when she reached for me, a lot of things seemed to happen at once. The entire thing is a blur, but by the end of it, Peggy’s gum was caked in the roots of her hair, and her underpants were stretched over her eyes, which didn’t help with the gum thing. She blamed me, of course, but I couldn’t remember doing anything that might have gotten her into that situation. That was the incident that got me expelled that year.

There were lots of other instances when things like that happened, but the specifics aren’t important right now. What IS important is that all of those things happened when I was feeling a really strong emotion, usually anger or plain stubbornness. I can’t make any sense of it, but ever since the time Brian swore the silverware attacked him, I’ve learned not to mention the connection to anyone else.

Plus, I’ve started seeing owls following me everywhere. In broad daylight. Something is definitely up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name of Lexi's teacher is a tribute to my own eighth grade teacher. She had us do journals of different characters we created, which is what gave me the idea to create a diary to introduce Lexi as a character. Thank you, Mrs. Otto!  
> There's not much else I can think of for notes, so that's it for today. Have fun and stay safe!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexi talks more about her experience with bullying.

**March 11**

The bullying has been getting worse. Specifically from Jordan Branch. She’s one of the younger students (not counting myself, of course), but she’s a big girl. And not the kind of big you think about when someone says it like that. I mean she’s all muscled and beefy and terrifyingly tall. She picks on most of the kids in the school, but she seems to enjoy torturing me the most because I’m younger than her. I’m good at escaping, though, so I’m okay. Can’t hurt something you can’t catch.

When Jordan’s not after me, she goes for the other wimps in our grade. Her favorite victim is Marigold. I don’t know her last name, or if she even has one at all. She’s sponsored by the homeless shelter to come here, which I think must be really miserable. She’s one of the outcasts, and she seems to take a special interest in me. She never talks to me, but she always watches me, like she’s waiting for something to happen to me. It’s really weird, but then, so is Marigold.

But despite that, I hate that Jordan picks on _her_ , of all people, and Jordan knows it. She only bullies Marigold around me, trying to get to me. I’ll admit, she’s one of the smarter bullies I’ve had, since she’s figured out that hurting other people gets to me more than hurting me directly. But I’m smarter, and the wise will always triumph.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexi documents the latest strange event in her life.

**April 15**

I’ve been suspended from school. Something crazy happened last week, and I’m still scared.

It was lunch, and the weather was pretty nice, so the teachers kicked us outside. When I was finished eating, I saw Jordan bullying Marigold again.

Now, I was getting pretty sick of this, but I figured that instead of getting in a fight here, I should probably confront Jordan alone after school. I didn’t want to get expelled from the fifth school in five years.

But then Jordan noticed me watching. She grinned evilly at me, then turned back to Marigold and slapped her across the face, leaving a big red welt.

My blood boiled. Jordan had only ever verbally abused Marigold before. I knew that verbal abuse could sometimes be even more harmful than the physical kind, but Marigold never showed any signs that she was depressed. In fact, she always seemed to be her own strange kind of happy.

But seeing Jordan hurt her on a totally different level pushed me over the edge. I stood up and yelled, “Hey!”

Jordan just laughed at me. “What’re you gonna do about it, Brainy?” she cackled. “You’re just a useless little sack of crap. Go get another gold star on your Little Einstein quiz and take a hike.”

I stood my ground. “Leave her alone.”

Jordan sneered at me. “Make me.” She pointed to one of her cronies, who started toward me, fist raised menacingly.

Now, you have to remember that what happened next is one of those weird and crazy things I can’t explain. It seems impossible, but I swear it really did happen.

I took a few quick steps and leaped about fifteen feet into the air, arching gracefully over the goon and landing neatly on my feet, ten yards away from where I had started out. I’d never had that kind of strength before, or had the kind of coordination that required. I usually couldn’t make it ten feet before I tripped over something.

But there was no time to marvel. Two other cronies helped the first one to surround me, reaching for me with dim-witted scowls on their faces. Again, I vaulted into the atmosphere, spinning a full 360 in midair so that with a single leg extended, I kicked all three of the goons in the ribs and sent them sprawling to the blacktop.

Jordan’s eyes widened in visible terror. “How--”

I never gave her the chance to finish her sentence. I hurled myself into the air a third time and landed directly on top of Jordan, knocking her to the ground with my knees on her chest. I started pounding my fists on her face, screaming things like “You coward!” and “Fight your own battles!” All the while, Jordan cried and begged for help, but no one did. They just stood and watched as I pummeled the most fearsome bully at CMS, not even stopping when my hands were coated with blood from her nose.

Eventually, the vice principal managed to pull me off of Jordan, and one he did, I went limp, all the frenetic energy leaving my body as suddenly as it had appeared. Jordan and her three goons went to the hospital, and it turned out that I had bruised the minions’ ribs and broken their leader’s nose. Needless to say, I was suspended.

Here’s the thing, though. I wasn’t just able to do all those advanced gymnastics moves that had caused me extreme pain every other time I had attempted anything close to them. My brain was running at a million miles an hour, telling my body how to achieve optimum lift using the force times the trajectory angle, considering wind velocity for the equation, things like that, and my body obeyed. I didn’t know I’d ever learned that stuff. I’m pretty sure I never even did.

What is happening to me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, an interesting chapter!  
> This is hardly the most popular work I've posted so far, but I promise it will get more interesting in the future. We're really close to the end of this book, and after this is when things really start to get interesting. So thanks to those of you who are sticking with me. Have fun and stay safe!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexi's school life has changed, but maybe one of these changes is for the better.

**May 28**

Today was the last day of school, and boy, have things changed since my fight with Jordan.

Jordan came back to school the same day I did, but she wasn’t the same. She was a lot more humble, and she acted all skittish around me, like I suddenly terrified her. All the other kids seemed to feel the same way and avoided me at all costs. Except one.

Marigold and I have become really good friends. We talk all the time, and today, she even promised to stay in touch with me over the summer and next year, even though I’ve been asked not to continue on to Carol High School.

This is the longest period of time in my life that I’ve ever kept a friend. I don’t want to jinx anything, but I hope she sticks around.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexi celebrates the latest weird event-- even though it does worry her a tiny bit.

**June 16**

HALLELUJAH PRAISE THE LORD ALMIGHTY JESUS!!!!!

That’s not the kind of language my family uses, actually. My bishop would probably freak if he read this. But it’s the only thing I can think to say that fits the situation. Brian’s finally gone!!

If you believe what he said, it’s actually all my doing. I don’t see how it could be, because it’s the result of one of those weird, unexplainable events, but if I unintentionally caused it, then thank you, subconscious!

It actually has to do with those weird owls. Remember how I said they were following me everywhere? Well, lately, there have been more of them, and I see them a lot more frequently. They appear wherever I go outside, and they’ll fly past the windows when I’m indoors. It’s like they’re trying to tell me something. They’re getting restless.

They made their edginess clear the last day Brian was here. Everyone was just minding their own business, when suddenly Brian started shouting and cursing in the basement. A second later, he burst upstairs, covered with feathers from the parliament of owls (yes, that’s what it’s called) flapping around him, dive bombing and pecking at every bit of exposed flesh they could find. Don’t ask me how they even got down to his den, but there they were. My parents and Connor tried to help him, but the owls wouldn’t leave until I (reluctantly) shooed them away. They left when I tried to get them to, but the damage was done.

“That’s _it_!” Brian yelled after all the owls had gone, smacking Mom’s hand away as she tried to pick the feathers out of his hair. “I’ve had enough of this sh--”

I covered Connor’s ears as Brian launched into a rather colorful description of our hospitality. (Funnily enough, I’d heard some of my classmates use the exact same phrases to describe math class.) “I don’t care if you bastards are the only ones who realize I deserve to stay with them. I’m out of here!”

“Brian,” Mom said, trying to sound reasonable, though I could see her clenched teeth as she tried to stamp down her frustration.

“Save it, bitch!” Brian snapped. (I would have pounced on him and started biting like a wild animal if I wasn’t protecting my little brother’s innocence.) “I’m leaving!” He glared at me, like every bad thing in the world was my fault. “I know you think your bratty daughter’s a little angel, but I’ll tell you what she _really_ is-- a _freak_!” he spat. “This is her fault-- everything is!” He pointed at me, like an accusation. “Don’t think I don’t know about all your evil tricks. I don’t know how you manage to pull them off, but I _do_ know what you really are, _witch_!” He stepped toward me and raised his hand, like he was going to hit me.

I didn’t flinch. Instead, I felt my blood boiling again, just like last April, and for a second, I wondered if I was going to do to him what I did to Jordan. But it turned out I didn’t have to.

“Brian!” Dad barked. The look he gave my snobby cousin was more than furious; it was like all the anger he had bottled up over the three years Brian had been staying with us had been unleashed all at once. “If you’re going to leave, then leave. But lay a finger on my daughter, and I won’t hesitate to shoot you.” His fingers twitched toward the state-issued parole officer’s gun at his belt as he spoke.

Brian glared at Dad for a minute, probably trying to put him in the place he’d kept him in for years. But Dad’s patience had finally snapped, and take it from me, he’s _terrifying_ when you push him to his breaking point.

Finally, Brian backed down, the way he should have the moment he walked through our door for the first time. “Fine,” he said. “Defend your freak daughter. But don’t expect forgiveness from me when you realize I’m right.”

He left soon after that, but I doubt anyone here will miss him much.

It admittedly makes me a little uneasy that he blamed all the weird stuff on me. I _have_ thought that everything seems to happen when I’m around, and usually at my convenience. But there’s no way I could be the _cause_ of it all… right?

Nah. Brian’s just crazy. Good riddance.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexi gets an explanation for every strange event that has occurred in her life. (Well, mostly...)

**July 12**

Oh. My. Tater tots.

Everything makes sense now. This explains my entire life.

Today is my eleventh birthday, and this has been one like no other in the history of my short life. My world has completely flipped upside down, and yet it makes so much more sense this way.

It started out normal. I celebrated with my family, the way I do every year. Cake, presents, birthday noogies, lucky number headstands. The regular birthday stuff. And it was way better than my last three birthdays because Brian wasn’t screaming at us from downstairs to keep it down so he could watch his stupid soap operas.

But then there was an interruption. Someone knocked on the door, and I was really confused because no one else should have been coming. I have no friends except Marigold, and I hadn’t told her when my birthday was. Mom got the door, and a strange middle-aged lady in a purple pantsuit stood there, smiling as if we were just the people she wanted to see. She asked to speak to me. Like, her actual words were, “Is this the residence of Alexis Chase? I’d like to speak with her, please.” My parents, of course, didn’t want to agree at first, but then the lady said she wanted to talk to me about something that involved them, too. I guess my parents were fine with that, as long as they were there too (I guessed Dad could always shoot her if she turned out to be a psycho), so Mom sent Connor upstairs, and the strange lady accompanied me and my parents to the living room. We sat there awkwardly for a little bit before Mom asked if the lady was one of my teachers. I opened my mouth to say I’d never seen anyone like this lady at CMS, but she beat me to it. She smiled and said not yet, but she would be at my new school.

I didn’t understand what this lady was saying. My parents hadn’t enrolled me at a new school yet, since I’d been asked not to attend Carol High, and we’re running out of schools that I haven’t been to yet. I guess Purple Pantsuit could tell my parents were thinking the same thing, because she began explaining.

She said her name was Professor Rachael Calderon-Boot, and she was the headmistress of a school for gifted students. But not gifted as in super smart, though I certainly fit that description, too. No, she was talking about other gifts.

She told us the name of the school was Ilvermorny, and that it’s different from other schools because students are selected from all over the continent to attend. But it doesn’t matter if a kid has famous parents or a ton of money or whatever. They have to have the gifts Ilvermorny requires. When I asked what gifts she meant, she gave me a knowing smile and said, “Magic.”

I wasn’t able to speak for a minute. I was stunned. What did she mean, _magic_? I didn’t have magic. Magic wasn’t even real!

Except… that time Brian said he’d been pushed down the stairs. And when Coach Wilson’s gym shirt shrank right before my eyes. And Peggy Hill’s gum. And, of course, there was that incident with Jordan.

Could it all have been magic?

Well… the magic Professor Boot seemed to be talking about didn’t really explain to me what happened with Jordan. I mean, can magic just implant knowledge into your head? I mean, that would be cool, but way too convenient. And why would there be a whole magic _school_ if magic made it unnecessary? But everything else…

Oh, man. It had to be true.

Just to verify her point, Professor Boot handed me my acceptance letter. Then she gave my speechless parents a pamphlet that said “So Your No-Maj Child Is Actually A Wizard.” And with that, she just left.

So instead of trying to talk my way into Marion High School in two months, I’ll be a student at a school of magic in Massachusetts.

High school just got _so_ much better.

**Author's Note:**

> Alexis Chase is the very first fanfiction I ever created. I came up with the idea when I was about eleven or twelve, just a little bit older than Lexi. Harry Potter is just about my favorite fantasy series EVER, and I'm STOKED to finally get one of my tributes to it on here! There will be a lot more story and lore added throughout the series (which I have not determined the full length of yet; I've currently drafted a minimum total of seven or eight books), so this will get a lot more fun as time goes on. Hope you guys enjoy Lexi's story as much as I do!


End file.
